I love you, but-
by keenan.yo
Summary: Siapapun tahu kalau Sakura cinta mati pada Sasuke. Tapi meski begitu, ada satu hal yang mau tak mau harus disejajarkan dengan pemuda itu. "Kau pelit sekali sih, Forehand" Gadis itu hanya perhitungan, ya itu saja. Tapi er, mungkin agak berlebihan. "Bahkan pada Sasuke?" Ya, bahkan pada Sasuke.


**Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto** _ **sensei**_

 **Pairing : SasukexSakura**

 **Warning : probably OOC, typo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary : Siapapun tahu kalau Sakura cinta mati pada Sasuke. Tapi meski begitu, ada satu hal yang mau tak mau harus disejajarkan dengan pemuda itu. "Kau pelit sekali sih, Forehand" Gadis itu hanya perhitungan, ya itu saja. Tapi er, mungkin agak berlebihan. "Bahkan pada Sasuke?" Ya, bahkan pada Sasuke.**

 **.**

" **I love you but-"**

Sakura cinta mati pada Sasuke. Semua juga tahu, terlalu tahu sampai ingin pura-pura tidak tahu. Maksudnya tiap kali pemuda itu berada pada radius kurang dari 1 meter dari gadis itu, pasti akan ditandai dengan sesuatu yang membuat jari-jarimu 'mengkriting' sangkin gelinya. Beberapa kali, Naruto bahkan ingin muntah. Ya, apapun itu, semua mengarah pada satu fakta, Sakura cinta mati pada Sasuke.

"Anata! Hati-hati ya!" Naruto berlagak jadi orang yang siap muntah lagi, baru berhenti ketika mata Sakura melotot ke arahnya.

Padahal Sasuke bukan ingin perang atau tawuran. Bukan ingin berkelahi menantang anak orang, tapi cuma ingin masuk kelas olahraga. Itupun bukan olahraga seperti basket atau sepakbola.

"Yak! Hari ini kita akan senam" Pak Asuma yang terlihat sumbringah menekan tombol play pada tape yang dibawa.

…

"Jadi kau ingin membelikan apa untuk Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Ino disambut tatapan horror oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Ino seolah Ino berkata ia baru saja membunuh seseorang lalu memutilasinya. Memasukkannya ke dalam karung lalu menyimpannya di gudang olahraga.

"Apa? Beli? Yang benar saja?" Kini Ino yang menatap gadis itu, hanya saja bukan dengan tatapan serupa Sakura, hanya seperti _jangan bercanda bodoh, kau masih tidak berubah?_ Ditambah dengan detail, pacarmu itu Uchiha Sasuke, bodoh! di dalam hati—tentu saja.

Cukup menarik karena Sakura paham arti tatapan itu dengan detail. Jadi ia mengangguk lalu bersenandung. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tak percaya. Ia ingin melemparkan apa saja, tepat ke kepala sahabat merah mudanya ini agar gadis itu lupa ingatan tentang kebiasaanya yang sangat perhitungan.

"Ini anniversary kalian yang kedua tahun, Jidat. Masa kau masih pelit untuk membelikannya sesuatu?" Sakura mendengus pendek. Memasukkan seluruh buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Aku akan membuatkannya sesuatu. Itu sama saja. Lagi pula itu lebih—"

"Irit dan produktif" Ino memotong seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan karakter perhitungan Sakura yang sudah mendarah daging. Padahal saat menyiapkan Sasuke hadiah, yang biasanya berupa kerajinan tangan, Sakura menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 minggu. Dan bukannya begitu lebih repot?

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya banyak waktu luang. Jadi tidak masalah." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ya, sama sekali tidak masalah asal ia tidak keluar uang banyak.

Awalnya Ino pikir tingkah Sakura yang terlalu hemat itu karena memang gadis itu tidak punya latar belakang finansial yang mendukung. Tapi ternyata tidak, orangtua Sakura punya pekerjaan yang mapan, begitu juga dengan hidup mereka. Uang saku Sakura juga tergolong cukup, kadang bahkan berlebih, tapi dasar Sakuranya saja yang perhitungan.

"Sudah dulu ya, Pig! Aku mau pulang bareng Sasuke-kun!" Dan meski seantero sekolah tahu Sakura cinta mati pada Sasuke. itu tidak merubah apa-apa. Singkatnya, Sakura tetap pelit, bahkan terhadap kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi dambaan hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah

…

"Menurutku yang paling romantis itu membawakan limosin ke sekolah. Lalu membukakan pintu untuk cewek" Naruto mengutarakan hal yang benar-benar sama dengan scene drama yang baru-baru ini ia tonton. Ya, biar Naruto lakinya tidak perlu dipertanyakan, tapi doi gemar menonton drama, menangis kala menonton tayangan ulang Titanic sambil meraung-raung kala Rose melepas pegangannya dari Jack.

"Tsk. Kau pikir Limo seperti susu Ikimichi yang selalu ada di setiap minimarket" Oke, Kiba akui analognya agak lebai dan dipaksakan. Tapi bukan berarti argumennya salah. Limo tentu saja tidak dimiliki semua orang. Anak SMA lagi. Yang benar saja.

"Lalu menurut seperti apa?" tantang Naruto. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa hal yang lebih romantis dari perpaduan Limo dan cewek.

"Simpel. Jalan kaki saja, naik bis" ujar Kiba santai. Naruto terbelalak, ide macam apa itu pikirnya.

"Nanti yang ada cewek malah protes karena kakinya pegal" kali ini Lee yang berbicara. Meski ia menjunjung semangat muda yang mengutamakan kesehatan dan latihan fisik tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan gadis yang ia cintai pegal lalu marah-marah. Lebih baik ia gendong. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia melirik Sasuke, takut-takut jika khayalannya terbaca pemuda itu. Kalau Sakura cinta mati pada Sasuke bukan lagi rahasia, perasaan Lee terhadap Sakura apa lagi.

"Tsk, payah" Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya. Tangannya dilipat di dada, memandang Lee dan Naruto _rendah._

"Justru itu seninya. Kalian bisa lebih banyak berhenti di jalan. Lalu bicara panjang lebar, cewek sangat suka dengan cowok yang bisa diajak bicara. Bahkan kalau kalian beruntung, bisa menawarkan diri untuk menggendongnya kalau ia bilang capek. Kurang romantis apa lagi?" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memikirkan betapa brilian idenya ini. Lee dan Naruto juga, menatap Kiba dengan pancaran baru, seolah pemuda penggila anjing itu baru saja menjadi seorang _Sensei_ menakjubkan dengan kilatan sinar seolah mentari dari wajahnya. Shikamaru mendesiskan kata bodoh kala melihat mereka bertiga.

Pemuda itu memutar bolamatanya. Memandang ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan yang tak sulit diartikan. Begitu pula Sasuke. Pertama karena ide itu _chessy_ sekali, kedua karena ketiga orang yang bertingkah sok tahu tentang pacaran itu padahal mereka semua tidak pernah berpacaran—seumur hidup mereka.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi dengan kekonyolan ini. Niatnya ia akan menunggu ketiga orang ini plus Shikamaru untuk berjalan ke kelas Sakura. Salah satu cara untuk menghindari aksi genit para siswi yang memujanya. Sasuke lalu berdiri, mengambil ranselnya. Lalu menuju pintu kelas. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto. Ia menuju kelas kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

…..

"Eh? Kau tidak bawa sepeda?" Mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke, baru saja melewati parkiran sepeda ketika niat berhenti Sakura, menuju parkiran, ditahan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kita jalan saja hari ini" kata Sasuke. Hey, hey, bukankah tadi ia pikir ide Kiba itu menggelikan?

"Eh? Sungguh?" Berjalan kaki tentu bukan masalah, hanya saja ini tidak biasa. Tapi Sakura tidak protes, ia mengikuti saja langkah Sasuke, beriringan di sampingnya.

Saat mereka baru saja melewati pagar sekolah, sebuah sedan berhenti di depan mereka. Sakura melirik ingin tahu karena mobil itu tepat berhenti di samping mereka. Begitu juga Sasuke, meski pemuda itu lebih terkesan tidak suka.

"Sakura!" Rambut merah menyembul dari balik jendela. Tanpa senyum tapi wajah itu tetap ramah, melambaikan tangannya.

"Gaara!" Sakura membalas sapaan itu, sambil berpikir tidak biasanya pemuda bertato Ai itu menggunakan mobil ke sekolah, sebenarnya hampir tidak ada siswa di sekolah ini yang menggunakan kendaraan seperti motor dan mobil, mereka semua menggunakan sepeda atau berjalan kaki lalu naik bis.

"Kau tidak bawa sepeda?" tanya Gaara polos. Bukankah sudah juga rahasia umum kalau semenjak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, gadis itu hampir tidak pernah menggunakan sepedanya karena akan selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama pemuda itu.

Sakura menggeleng, tidak menangkap hawa seram yang mulai melingkupi sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bareng saja" lagi-lagi tanya polos. Sakura rasa Gaara bukan anak baru lagi di sekolah ini. Enam bulan tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Tapi kenapa seolah ia tidak tahu? Sakura menatap Sasuke, ia jelas akan menolak tawaran itu.

"Itu tentu akan mengirit ongkos bus, tapi Sasuke lebih penting" kata hatinya mantap. Sedikit lega ekspresi Sasuke tidak semenakutkan yang ia kira. Andai saja gadis itu tahu.

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang bareng, Sasuke-kun saja"

"Rasakan itu kepala merah" batin Sasuke. Seringainya muncul.

Gaara mengangguk-angguk, sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu apalagi tersinggung. Ia baru saja akan memasukkan kepalanya kembali ke mobil saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Alasan ia membawa mobil hari ini, ditemani supir.

"Soal pameran buku gratis yang tempo hari kuceritakan. Hari ini waktunya. Ada stand makanan gratis juga" Gaara masuk ke mobil lalu keluar lagi, kali ini tangannya terulur ke arah Sakura dengan sebuah selebaran, "Aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang. Kalau kau mau kita bisa pergi sama-sama"

Dua kata gratis itu tergiang-giang di otak Sakura. Disusul dengan bayangan dirinya membawa tumpukan buku—gratis—dan makanan—gratis—yang beraneka ragam dalam satu kantung besar, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bayangan yang indah sekali. Sakura menatap lurus dengan pandangan harap, ia menelan ludah.

"Aku ikut!" suaranya tak berbeda dengan prajurit yang siap tempur. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya terkejut. Sorot mata itu minta maaf, tapi dengan keteguhan yang tidak mungkin digempur.

"Sasuke, gomen!" kedua telapak tangannya menyatu.

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin dilewatkan. Pulang barengnya besok saja, ya!" Sakura langsung masuk ke mobil Gaara tanpa peringatan. Sasuke masih membeku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Nanti aku telpon, Sasuke-kun!" Kepala merah muda itu menyembul. Sasuke masih belum merespon saat mobil itu meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Ia masih membatu.

"Sial" rutuknya kemudian.

…

 **Next chap:**

" _Berlibur? Kalian akhirnya berlibur?"_

" _Iya, Pig! Kami akhirnya punya waktu"_

" _Bukan kami akhirnya punya waktu, tapi akhirnya kau mau keluar duit. Tsk"_

" _PIG!"_

" _Kemana? Berdua saja? 1 night 2 days? Kyaaa! Forehand kau beruntung sekali!"_

… **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Tolong review dan masukannya, Minna~ Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
